Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed
Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed is another Kids World/Scooby-Doo crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & Little Giants' Friends, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn and the kids), Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, the rest of the characters, and the Goonies reunite with Scooby-Doo and the gang as they discover that the monsters have been unleashed. Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & The Little Giants Gang, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn and his friends), Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters, Bad Michelle, Mr. Big, Marv, Woim, Butch, The Pyscho Rangers and the bad buys guest star in this film. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Mystery films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films